


False!

by GhostlyWitchAvenger



Series: Misc. Star Trek Ideas, Snippets, and Stories [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, And it's just a kiss, Angst, BAMF Bones, Betrayal, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Hela!Bones, I took a lot of liberties, M/M, Out of Character, Possession, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Resurrection, a sexy kiss with tongue but still a kiss, but I like the idea of a bad Bones, evil!Bones, is it necrophilia when it's a living person in a rotting body?, look Bones is literally my favourite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyWitchAvenger/pseuds/GhostlyWitchAvenger
Summary: Leonard was tired. Tired, impassioned, and driven now more than ever.He had nearly forsaken his self-imposed quest. After so many years keeping up this bothersome facade of a conscientious doctor, and without a single lead, he had finally found what he had been looking for. It was so close, just within reach! Everything he has said and done has led up to this moment! Oh, how he longed to dip his fingers in those fiery flames! To feel the scorching heat lick at his flesh while he scooped its power into his palm!The Eternal Flame was a scintillating sight to behold, just as his Queen’s resurrection shall be when he knelt before her feet: pious and devoted.





	False!

**Author's Note:**

> So many years of lying to these people. Ever since that shuttle ride, Leonard had had his eye set on that five-year mission. Just stay with Jim Kirk and he'd get his spot on the _Enterprise_. But all of his leads turned up fruitless. The frustration was mounting, and he'd just about given up.
> 
> So, when they make First Contact with an alien race that _has what he's looking for_ , he feels as if he could cry.
> 
> But now he must bide his time.

When all of the pieces fell into place, Jim felt ice settle deep in his bones. It all made sense to him now, in a maddening way: Bones’ sudden dismissive behaviour, the hungry gaze that would often fall upon the sacred flame, the cold look in his eyes when he would regard any member of the crew…

All these years they had been lied to. 'Bones’ was merely an illusion, one so ingeniously executed that this snake had been able to exist amongst honourable men and women. Gone was the outspoken, humble gentleman they'd come to know. In his place stood a man with a manic gleam in his eyes and a twisted sneer upon his lips as he stood before the entirety of the senior crew.

“Your tiny minds couldn't even begin to comprehend the importance of my task. You should feel honoured that I'm giving you the chance to be in Her presence,” Jim could almost feel the reverence in McCoy's voice when he spoke about his supposed 'Queen’, “All will tremble before Her, even the lauded golden boy of the Federation and his pet Vulcan. Accept your fate. Surrender to Her. Perhaps She shall spare your pitiful lives.”

“Come on, Bones. This isn’t...” Jim started to mutter, in a desperate attempt to plead with this stranger that wears his friend's face. At the moment, he didn't care that 'Bones' was only a front. He was in there, somewhere behind that cold face. This was unwise though when Leonard whirled upon him and fired his phaser, a snarl on his crooked lips. The captain couldn't hide his flinch when the heat of the blast rushed dangerously close to his face, destroying the stone column behind him.

“What? 'This isn't you’?” Leonard fluttered his eyelashes in an utter mockery of the captain, raising his voice a few pitches in an endeavour to insult, “'You don't really want to do this, Bones. Stop this, Bones. We can work this out, Bones’,” He fired again, this time at Jim's feet and he scrambled back into Spock's broad chest, the Vulcan grinding his teeth in anger, “Spare me! You're wasting your breath!

“I have waited  _ years _ for this moment,” The doctor finally turned his back to them, stalking closer to the basin of fire and circling the pedestal on which it sat, “Years of playing the role of your beloved doctor, despairing when every lead of mine turned up cold. Yet here we are, finally, my goal is within reach and it was all by chance.”

“Who is the Queen you speak of, doctor?” Spock ground out, glowering at the human merely feet away from them. Kirk recognised the question for what it was: a ploy for time.

“Yeah, she can't be that great if she needed your help,” Sulu scowled. A dark look passed over Leonard's features and he smirked, teeth glinting dangerously in the flickering light of the flames.

“Watch what you say, unless you want someone to explain to little Demora why her daddy isn't coming home,” The pilot bristled at that, shuffling back from the threat. He didn't say another word.

_ Can we rush him? _ Jim pressed his clammy fingers insistently against the pulse in Spock's wrist, eyes never leaving the pacing lion before them.  _ It's six against one. Bones… McCoy was never a good fighter anyway. _

“To answer your question, my Queen is Queen Hela. Goddess of death. She once ruled the nine realms at the Allfather’s side, serving as his weapon. Then, She was cast aside like nothing, exiled until She could play Her part in Ragnarok, which came and ended with Her death. Her time to conquer has come again, and this time, nothing will stop Her.”

_ That would not be wise, T’hy’la. He has hidden amongst our midst under a false guise for years. We do not know how much of what we know is the truth, and how much is false. _ Jim went to respond, but they all felt the sudden shift around them, electricity surging through the air and humming against their skin.

“No!” Leonard screeched, throwing his phaser to the side and plunging his hands into the Eternal Flame, just as lightning touched down with a deafening clap. When the ringing died down and their sight returned, before them stood two men. Men they immediately recognised from their lessons in history, years ago.

“Put down the flame, mortal,” Thor's voice boomed, electricity crackling along his armour and knuckles. The god eyed the flame in McCoy's hands warily as the flesh bubbled and burned, but not a single sound escaped from the doctor's lips, “You know not what you meddle with.”

“I'm actually quite sure he does know what he's meddling with, brother,” Loki quipped, stance tense as he regarded everyone present.

“Not helping, Loki,” He all but growled low, falling into an offensive stance, “Why are you doing this? Hela is not the person you think she is.”

“I refuse to waste my time and breath on you, Odinson,” He turned away from the two gods looking to stop him and curled around the pain in his hands, whispering lovingly to the flames, “Hela, with the Eternal Flame, I bring you revival.”

Thor had pulled him harshly back, but the deed was done. Already, the flame burned green in the ground, the very earth beneath their feet trembling as Leonard cackled.

“You are too late! She is here! Surrender and submit yourselves to Her power, for even you can't stop what is to pass, God of Thunder!” All present ignored him as he crawled away from the two gods, unable to tear their eyes away from the rotting form clawing its way from the stone pedestal. 

The  _ Enterprise _ crew didn't know what Hela looked like, of course, they hadn't been there for her reclamation of the Asgardian throne, no matter how brief. But Thor and Loki remembered her face well, and despite the decomposing flesh stretched tight across her bones, there was no doubting who was now emerging a thin, quivering waif of what she once was.

“ _ Who has brought me back from the domain in which I rule? _ ” It was obvious the goddess of death knew who it was as she looked down at the kneeling form before her, his burned arms delicately cradled against his chest.

“It was I, my Queen,” He did not raise his head to look at her, for she would decide if he was worthy to look upon her form.

“ _ And what is your name, my saviour? _ ” She waved a clawed hand when the others tried to speak, silencing and immobilising them with a single gesture. Dread settled heavy in Loki's gut as he was forced to look on, his magic powerless against the enchantment placed on his being. Whatever was granting Hela her power, it was more than Asgard could ever offer. They had no hope defeating her before, and there was no Surtur now to stop her.

“My name is Leonard McCoy, Your Majesty,” When a long finger gently lifted his chin, he finally gazed upon the woman he sacrificed so much for. And oh was she a sight to behold! “Beautiful…” He whispered, hazel eyes looking up at the goddess in awe. She smiled.

“ _ Your face is familiar to me. Your features are not unlike my Executioner, Skurge. While an attractive man, he was a coward and a fool _ ,” Suddenly, sharp nails dug into his skin when her hand grabbed his jaw in a vice-like grip. A breathless whine escaped his lips as he was brought up, his weight coming off his heels and his body pressed against hers, “ _ Tell me, Leonard, are you a coward and a fool? Will you betray me like he once did? _ ”

“No, My Queen,” He said without hesitation. So focused was he on the goddess before him, he was clueless to the stricken look on Jim's face as he struggled against the sorcery keeping him in place. In McCoy's eyes, it was just the two of them, “I swear fealty to You and only You. Your word is my command, Queen Hela.”

She regarded him for a second more before loosening her grip on his jaw. Her features softened as she regarded him with something akin to fondness. Leonard leaned into her touch when she caressed his face, rotting slime trailing down his cheek. He was not bothered by this, but it seemed she was. Hela pulled her hand back as if burned, glaring at her bony fingers as if they had spoken treasonous things in her ear.

“ _ I cannot rule in this form. It is beyond my repair _ ,” As if to make a point, she reached up and pulled a piece of her cheek away from shrivelled muscle with little resistance, “ _ I need a vessel. _ ” She glanced over to the humans standing frozen feet away, looks of anguish and betrayal on their faces. It was  _ delicious _ , and any one of them looked like they could house her soul. But a light touch to her hand brought her attention back to the man at her feet.

“Let me have that honour, My Queen. I will not resist you, I swear.” This man was quite the specimen, and a thought suddenly came to her. She could claim him, body, mind, and soul. She'd claim him so that he could serve by her side until the end of everything, and he could share in her victories.

Why? Hela could see the utter devotion in his eyes and she could hear it in the way he spoke. But there was nothing naïve about him. He knew what he wanted, and he knew what that could entail. He was ready to lay his life down at her feet, and already he had sacrificed most of his years to bring her back. 

Everything he had done was for her.

Leonard watched the smile stretch across her pale lips. This smile promised so many good things in the future, and he found himself grinning back.

“ _ It is rare to find one so loyal _ ,” The fingers were back on his face, cold palms cupping his cheeks as she brought him up to stand. Their lips lingered close to each other, only a hair's breadth apart, “ _ I will change your body to fit my needs, Leonard McCoy. We will be strong, and all will bow before us. You will be mine as I will be yours, and we will rule the nine realms and beyond, until the very end. Together. Would you wish this? _ ”

“Yes, My Queen,” He breathed in her air, made rancid by her blackened teeth. He didn't mind it when he whispered his assent, “I wish that very much.”

“ _ Then let me in, my love. _ ”

Hela’s deteriorating body belied her strength, as she was the only thing keeping him on his feet when he went weak in the knees, moaning against the dry tongue in his mouth. Leonard could feel her enter his body through their heated kiss, permeating his very being as her soul wrapped around his, gently soothing him as he felt his body shift under her power.

He was  _ transcending _ . He was powerful. She was weaving the strands of their fates together.

Nothing felt more right than when Hela's old form turned to dust at his feet.

They were one.

And Jim? He watched on in horror when healed hands, calloused from so many surgeries, brushed back dark hair, golden magic swirling around those fingertips. 

Hela cut an intimidating picture in Leonard's body, his tall figure clothed in a dark material, the shape of his body accentuated by an almost liquid green fabric. His dark hair grew under his touch, braids forming and reaching to the middle of his back.

He…  _ they _ looked impressive. Awe-inspiring. Gorgeous. Noble. 

_Absolutely horrific_.

And when pale eyes, unlike Leonard's hazel, opened, framed by a haze of black, fear finally struck him like the lightning from Thor's hands.

He didn't believe in no-win situations. But that belief was shaken to its foundation as Hela stalked forward, a pleased grin on familiar lips.

“ _ Oh, how I missed this _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is just a lazy drawing of mine that I wrote this chapter around.
> 
> Feel free to expand on this idea, because I don't know if I will.
> 
> 'Hela, with the Eternal Flame, I bring you revival.' - I don't remember what they said in the movie, so I just... made what I remembered fancy.
> 
> Also, I'm in love with Vaako's hair, and I figured it was perfect for Hela!Bones.


End file.
